1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattresses and more particularly pertains to a new mattress assembly for providing a more restful and supportive nights sleep.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mattresses is known in the prior art. More specifically, mattresses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 433,861; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,623; 5,226,185; 4,143,435; 5,802,646; and 4,837,879.
Mattresses are known in the crowded prior art. However, conventional mattresses typically require a box spring to support the mattress in order to provide a user a comfortable nights sleep. Various combinations of materials have been employed in the manufacture of mattresses. Conventional mattresses are often composed of either a foam core or a foam core with cotton padding positioned on a coiled spring support. The box spring that supports the mattress is generally a system of more rigid coiled springs. The disadvantages of conventional mattresses and box springs is that they tend to be bulky and the coiled springs have a tendency to fail resulting in uneven support for a user lying on the mattress. The uneven support provide an uncomfortable nights sleep for the user.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of mattresses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new mattress assembly construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a more restful and supportive nights sleep.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new mattress assembly which has many of the advantages of the mattresses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new mattress assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art mattresses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new mattress assembly. The inventive device includes a mattress core assembly and a support member that has a generally planar base having an upper surface for supporting the mattress core assembly. The mattress core assembly is positioned on the upper surface of the base.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new mattress assembly that has an increased supportive sleeping surface for increased sleeping comfort. Users with back problems often benefit from an increased supportive sleeping surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new mattress assembly that is less bulky by combining a mattress and box spring into a single mattress assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features and objects of the mattress assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description. Additionally, the present invention is not limited to the construction illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. Therefore, the claims should be regarded as including such equivalent constructions.